Water
by ipacacdoll
Summary: Some Mer/Der fluff.Set in the near future.


_**(A/N. This is my first fic. Hope you enjoy reading. I don't own the characters.)**_

__You hear her infectious giggle somewhere, muffled by the rustling of leaves on the ground and the few remaining on the trees as the wind picks up

You hear her infectious giggle somewhere, muffled by the rustling of leaves on the ground and the few remaining on the trees as the wind picks up. You can almost taste the rain, the air turns even more muggy, and tastes metallic as it hits your tongue. It's going to rain. You look up through the trees, and see that the clouds are far darker than they were only half an hour before. You call out to her, warning her of the impending storm, but she just giggles again, and getting a little wet doesn't seem important anymore. You'll deal.

You find them- Meredith and the reason for her laughing, and your heart swells. The little chocolate lab-spaniel puppy that both of you rescued in a shelter is running around in circles, chasing his own tail as he runs through the leaves, making Meredith laugh. You find yourself kneeling down, laughing along with them as you pet the puppy you chose together just one month ago on one of the other rare weekends you had off together- forty eight hours uninterrupted.

"Truffle's found a new game…" Meredith laughs as she addresses you, her hand meeting yours as you both pet him. When she held the little ball of brown fur in her hands and whispered his name at the centre, you had made fun of her, first Doc and now Truffle, you joked that you feared what names she was going to come up for your children. You felt those tiny ineffectual fists in action then. A lot could change. She wasn't running away anymore- and neither were you. You had built a house together, fought over colour of countertops, swatches of paint, the benefits of carpet vs. hardwood upstairs and lived to see another day better and stronger than the day before.

Truffle is the first one to be affected by the rain, feeling a fat drop raindrop of thunderstorm-in-Seattle hit the tip of his nose. You and Meredith barely have time to laugh at the cuteness before you realise that was the beginning, and the rain suddenly lets rip, as the skies suddenly turn almost black and you hear that telltale rumble of thunder approach. You pick up the puppy, hold out your hand to Meredith and make a run for it.

It's one of those rare weekends where you were both free, and they could do what you wanted. You don't have to move in anything, or supervise some work going on, all of your family had come and gone over the other scattered weekends, and now it's just you and her, deciding to take a lazy Saturday afternoon walk around your trail before you take in Mark for dinner like you always do. You both try to run as fast as you can without slipping on the ground as the heavens seem to open and drench you.

Meredith tried to haul the flimsy hood to her light jacket over her head, but it flew off her head anyway, and you can almost hear her giggly 'fuck it' as she lets the Seattle rain soak her. The erotic nature of this situation suddenly hits you just as the house you built together comes into view through the trees, and familiar feelings begin to stir in your pants as you run further and further towards warmth. The jeans Meredith was wearing have been weighted down by the water, and hug the curve of her hips, and you resist the urge to drop the puppy from your arms and wrap them around her small waist. The jeans you're wearing really do start to feel tight now as you imagine exactly how transparent Meredith's old white t-shirt has gotten in this rain, and suddenly getting out of the rain doesn't seem like a priority- now you're just following her wherever she goes.

You open the door you left unlocked and the drenched puppy jumps from your arms and runs inside- he only likes being wet when it's on his terms, and you step over the threshold too, thinking about how sexy stripping the wet clothes off each other could be, but Meredith isn't right behind you. You turn back, and see her standing alone, looking out to the view of Seattle below, obscured by the heavy rain that is falling around you. The light jacket she was wearing is tied loosely around her waist, probably getting hot from the run they made to escape the storm.

"Meredith!" you call to her, gesturing her to come inside, get out of the rain that's warm enough not to be considered cold, but not enough to not get sick by.

She turns around and laughs. No words. Just that infectious giggle and gorgeous smile as she holds her hands out in the same gesture as you are making, beckoning you into the rain. You're drawn to her smile, the same one she gave you around two years ago when you showed her the trailer for the first time, but this time is better. She's wet, her hair all wonderfully bedraggled, and it's almost painfully obvious that she isn't wearing a bra. Your eyes move down from her sparkling eyes to her pert nipples, sticking out under the t-shirt, due to the cold weather.

Getting dry isn't important anymore, and the ache in your groin turns into an unbearable throbbing.

You step off the three steps on the porch in one effortless stride, wanting to close the gap inbetween the two of as quickly as possible. She laughs louder at your urgency as you press her chest to yours, and she looks up at you through her straggly bangs. You sweep your cold hand across her face, pushing them out of the way as her hands wrap around you and inch inside your t-shirt.

That's it now.

It's like she's ignited a fire within you, and it hurts. The only thing that could relieve it would be you inside her, and you know you need to get her there as soon as possible. The kiss is desperate yet sweet, your tongues swirl in familiar patterns, and you use all the tricks to get her to where you want her to be as quickly as possible. She moans. You know you're good. But then you realise just how good she is too when she licks that area behind your ear that she found by accident one night, and you lose your balance, the shot of pleasure to your groin is that strong. You think you say her name in a strangled appreciation, but you cant be a hundred percent sure- all you can feel is her hot lips on your face as she leads you to the plastic garden chair you promised you would put away on the porch, stacked with the others- but you didn't. Mark came over, and you had a few beers- by then Meredith came home, it was dark, and you forgot about it.

She unbuttons your jeans effortlessly, despite the fact they have that annoying button-up fly that takes YOU forever to get on. Your fingers find their way into her jeans, loose enough at the waist for you to slip your fingers into her underwear and feel exactly how wet she is. You smile as she kisses you, realising she has been thinking about this for a while too, as her slickness spreads. She's gripping your erection now with exactly the right pressure, and you're glad she lead you to the chair, because the way she is running her hand up and down in just the right way makes you weak at the knees.

You collapse into the chair with a grunt, and your fingers feel lost because they're not in Meredith's wet warmth anymore. You want to make her feel like how she makes you feel, you want to give her everything. Meredith licks her lips, a telltale look in her eye that makes you think she's about to slide down your body, get on her knees and suck for all it's worth. Somewhere in this, you had forgotten to take her top off, but you remember when she straddles you, her jeans undone and sliding down her hips. She takes her hands off your cock and begins to rub her hard nipples with her fingertips, arching her back and moving on top of you a little as she loses herself in the sensation of the cold wet material rub against her sensitive breasts.

Automatically, your hands had moved to your cock as hers left it, but now your need isn't the throbbing in your nether region anymore, it's wanting to taste Meredith's bare skin. Your hands find the bottom of her shirt, and you lift it over her head, throwing it over your shoulder and hearing it him the decking on your porch. Your greedy tongue wraps itself round one of her nipples, biting it intermittently, moving your hands back down under her panties. Her head is above yours and you hear her gasp breathlessly in pleasure, her fingers tightening on your shoulder as tingles of pleasure numb her body.

You can feel her tighten around your fingers, and your tongue works faster on her breast, and you're sure you're going to make her come. But suddenly, she rises up and your hands leave her, your mouth is wrenched off her breast, and for a moment, you feel truly naked. You look into her eyes, and see that mischievous smile that makes your dick even harder than it was a moment before. She takes it into her fingers, and lowers herself onto you. Both of you moan appreciatively, and the grateful clench that Meredith involuntarily makes as you find yourself inside of you lets you know that she needed this as much as you did.

Meredith's slightness never came to your attention before, but you realise that spanning your strong hand out on her creamy thigh, wrapping around to her buttocks allows her the adequate support she needs to start thrusting onto you mercilessly.

You have never had to stop yourself coming like you have now.

Your eyes squeeze shut, and you almost squeak as you feel the tug in your balls beg to rise up your penis, and you're sure you might be shaking, and thankfully Meredith backs off a little, slowing her rhythm on you, as you regain your breath a little.

It doesn't last long though, and soon she's making a figure of eight on top of you and you can't help but lean forward, biting her creamy, slightly tanned skin as you can't hold it any longer, and you come. You tense, and you can feel Meredith let go too as she drawls out your name, her syllables elongated as she chants your name like a meditative mantra while she's in a temporary sexual nirvana. You think you're probably there too, but you're not really thinking either, alternating Meredith's name with some choice cursing.

She falls onto your strong chest, her hand caressing your 'happy trail' as she calls it…that fluffy line of hair from your belly button to your pubic hair. If you could move now…..nah, you still wouldn't….this moment is perfect. Meredith has made no effort to move off you either, and her warmth and love comforts and surrounds you like a blanket. Her other hand finds your curls at the back of your neck, and your lips find the back of hers, and it tastes of Meredith and rain.

You don't say a word, and neither does she. You both sit there in the rain, soothed by the sound of the raindrops around them, both of you looking out to the picturesque view of the city and sound below. Your chests rise and fall, and you can't be sure who's inhaling and who's exhaling.

Maybe you're whole and healed now, too.

**T****here's a soft sweet space on the back of your neck  
Smells like rain  
There's a way you look at me baby  
Heals my pain**

**I've studied every inch of your body  
Baby what's on your mind  
The touch of your skin just pulls me in  
Every single time  
There's a silent conversation  
Filled with hidden revelations in your eyes**

**Baby I'm so into you  
Every whisper from your soul to my heart  
Baby I know its true  
You're a sweet little mystery sent to me from the stars**

**  
And that's the beauty of who you are.**

_**Marc Broussard- Beauty of who you are**_


End file.
